harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clothes (AP)
In Animal Parade you can customize your character by purchasing different clothing outfits, hats, glasses, and other accessories. The items you can wear are just for aesthetic reasons; you won't gain more friendship with someone by wearing a specific hat or earn more money while sporting a fancy pair of pants. At the start of the game you'll have 2 outfits in your Dresser. Additional items can be purchased at Sonata Tailoring in Harmonica Town, Accessory Shop in Garmon Mine District, or at the New Years Eve festival on Winter 30. Purchased items are automatically added to your dresser. The physical size of your dresser does not matter. *Sonata Tailoring will sell clothing and accessories such as glasses, mufflers, and hats. One set of clothes will be available in Spring and Summer, and another set in Fall and Winter. *Mira at the Accessory shop will create earrings, pendants, and brooches from the jewels and metals you find inside the 3 mines. Mira has to process the raw Wonderfuls and Ores, and then make the jewelry for you to wear. To change your clothing, stand in front of a dresser and press the A button. You can only wear 1 of each type of clothing: outfit, hat, glasses, neckwear, earrings, ring, pendant, or brooch. The item you currently are wearing will be in red text as you scroll through your list of belongings. To select something new, just highlight the item's name and press the A button. To exit the dressup screen, press the B button. If you have any children living on your farm, you can choose to adjust their clothing as well. Since your own outfits are "adult" sizes, you will have to purchase the same clothes over again in "children" sizes. This also includes accessories such as hats and glasses. If you have children of two different genders (boy and girl) then you have even more items you have to purchase multiple times. The jewelry from Mira's accessory shop does not have to be purchased again. They are one-size-fits-all.http://fogu.com/hm/animal_parade/clothing.phpFongu =Clothing, Male Main Character= | style="width:50%;"| |} =Clothing, Main Female Character= | style="width:50%;"| |} =Clothing, Male Child= | style="width:50%;"| |} =Clothing, Female Child= | style="width:50%;"| |} =Headwear= =Eyewear= =Neckwear= Preferred Clothing Choices The marriage candidates have accessories that they respond more favorably towards if you wear them. Some of the clothing accessories are given to you by the people as you increase your friendship with them, but others have to be bought at Sonata Tailoring or at the annual New Years Eve festival: *Blue Knit Cap: Renee *Blue Neck Muffler: Candace and Julius *Blue Straw Hat: Anissa *Brown Cowboy Hat: Kathy and Calvin *Cat Ears: Witch *Crown: Selena *Fire Bandana: Luke *Flower Hairpin: Chase *Green Ear Muffs: Luna and Gill *Heart Sunglasses: Phoebe *Red Straw Hat: Toby *Round Silver Glasses: Jin *Tiara: Wizard *Hand Towel, White: Owen *Yellow Baseball Cap: Maya The preferred accessories will help to raise affection with that person just a little bit, but it looses its affect after you have cleared the main story line by summoning the Harvest King.http://fogu.com/hm/animal_parade/clothing.phpFongu 'References' Category:Clothes Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Pages without Pictures